User blog:Moon shadow5973/Various events you'd like to see Hetalia-fied?
I'm sure this has probably been a topic before, but oh well. Curiosity compells me to post it. Now, I'm talking any event. Current, historical, serious, fluffy, ect. Just anything that you think would play out well in the Hetalia universe. Personally, just for amusement's sake, I'd like to see the "British invasion" of the late 50's and early 60's, of British music culture rocking out in America. I mean, one of England's character songs (Absolutely Invincible British Gentlemen, maybe? I don't remember) mentions him having a tattoo of a guitar somewhere on his back, an obvious allusion to the influence England's had to rock and roll. And... I don't know, I think it would just be really fun to see. XD On a more serious note, I (like a lot of other people, apparently) would enjoy seeing Japan's attack on Pearl Harbor. (Well, maybe not serious. It'd be fun to see a parody. I'm reminded of the Robot Chicken sketch, where a bunch of countries are elementary school children in a classroom, and a Little Hitler is terrorizing the class, insisting that he needs their desks. When the teacher comes in to a nearly empty classroom, with most of the desks surrounding Little Hitler, she exclaims "What's going on here?! Where are Little Poland and the others?!" And a Little America sitting over in a corner, eating fast food, replies "I dunno. Not my problem." a Little Japan comes over and knocks America's drink into his lap and runs away laughing. America looks at it for a moment before standing up and saying "Okay. NOW, it's my problem."... It's funnier if you see it, I suppose.) But I suppose it is a bit of a sore subject with some people still. Also, I'd really like to see a bit more of America and Russia's relations during the Cold War. (And yes. If you haven't noticed by now, I'm horribly biased. Due to a large portion of my schooling on history being of American history, it is what I know best, so that's what I see a lot of potential ideas in it more than in other history. lol. I don't mean for every one of my examples to include America, it just happens like that! O_o I blame society.) And the Space Race. Can't forget the space race. For something NOT including America (le gasp!... well, not CENTERING around America, I suppose. It would have him over in the corner) It would be really amusing to see some depictions of infant Canada and France. While England was having a grand old time with baby America, settling on his land and making himself comfortable, France just kept freezing his ass off. Though he kept returning because of the great fishing and growing popularity of beaver pelts, it was a long time before he was able to get a solid, lasting colony set up in Canada, because the winters were killer. (And then, after all of that work, he wasn't even able to keep Canada for long. Life is cruel. XD) Canada may have been the nicer brother, but that didn't make him easier to raise! Also... (I tried to resist doing this, but found that my self control is woefully lacking) he should include the Spanish Inquisition. Because NO ONE EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION! (... my apologies. Feel free to slap me now.) Actually (Now for something completely different... -gets slapped again- I'm sorry, I'm sorry! No more Monty Python references!), something I'm a tad surprised about. I was almost sure that Himaruya was going to make some sort of joke about America being incredibly late to the war (WWII... well, WWI, too, I suppose). Hell, despite all of his "Hero" talk, CANADA joined before he decided to. XD Though he was selling weapons to England, he kept insisting (well, up until Pearl Harbor at least) that he was going to stay out of their war. Unfortunately, he's just not very good at isolationism, and he's even worse at keeping neutral. lol. But still, that's always a prime joke. I wonder, seeing how they're changing a bunch of the lines in the English dub, if they ever might touch upon that? I wouldn't be suprised in the least. But yeah. Thoughts, comments, ideas? Share, share! (And if you can sneak in a Monty Python joke, I'll give you a cookie... or just revel in the fact that I'm not the only idiot present on this board...>_>) Category:Blog posts